thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Varmitech
Zachary "Zach" Varmitech is a recurring villain in Wild Kratts. He is a robotics inventor who uses animals in his inventions for various purposes, mainly to mainly to make money off them or to make them do things that he’s too lazy to do himself. Personality Zach is extremely arrogant, stubborn, and self-centered; he is also extremely narcissistic, often referring to himself as "the world's greatest inventor/mind," even programming his computers to refer to him (Zach) as "my greatness," despite the fact that his inventions often fail and Aviva's do not, and is even shown to have his own perfume. (Polar Bears Don't Dance) Zach is portrayed more comically than the other villains; his screams are girlish, he constantly trips and falls, and he has to deal with the literal mindedness of his Zachbots. He is also somewhat sadistic, as he has been shown to resort to outright killing the Kratt brothers, such as when he lured them into a deadly arctic storm (Polar Bears Don't Dance), and drowning them (Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus and Creature Power Challenge). He has an enormous ego, one that nearly rivals, if not outright surpasses, that of Aviva's and/or Donita Donata's. His arrogance is not unfounded, however, as he actually is a pretty good inventor, since he is very wealthy. Despite this, he is also a coward. Due to his dislike of the Wild Kratts and their interference, he usually refers to them as "Wild Rats". Weaponry * Zachbots (Robotic henchmen) * Mind-Control Skull Caps * Disrupt-o-Bots * Mosquito Bots * Disruptor Beam * Bubble Bot * Robotic Tree * Hypnotic Eyes * Invisibility Cloak * Robotic Vest * Cloud Camouflage * Animal Vac * Communication Jamming Net * Robotic Mantis Arms Trivia * In Polar Bears Don't Dance, Zach has fans that support his showing of his animal robots, which are not Zach-bots. * In a flashback to his childhood, Zach is seen with a normal skin tone, freckles and braces. * Zach probably has a fear of animals, since he often screams when he is near one. * Black balloons help lift Zach's spirits. * Zach has known the Kratt brothers since they were children. * Zach went to science camp with Aviva when they were children, and from there he developed a rivalry with her. * Zach has been in the most episodes, which could lean on him being almost the main antagonist of the series. * As a child, he was using animals to power his inventions. * Donita and him are friends (more or less). * Donita refers to Zach by his full name, "Zachary". * Zach's favorite food is tomato soup, as seen in Skunked! * In Liturgusa Krattorum and A Creature Christmas, Shadow seems to like Zach. In fact, he might be the only baby animal who likes him (Zach). * Zach Varmitech become the enemy of Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets the Wild Kratts ''and guest star in their adventures to get revenge on them for ruining his plans to use animals for his inventions along with Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver and Rex (Wild Kratts). * Zach Varmitech is also very devious like Devious Diesel, since they share the same personalities and black appearances. * Zach Varmitech is also best friends with Devious Diesel, Garble and Robbie Rotten since they're all devious. * Zach Varmitech also get along with 'Arry and Bert since they're Diesel's best friends and first met them in ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Diesel and the Ducklings. * Zach also does not like it when Paxton's with Diesel and get involved with his plans due to his alliance with The Wild Kratts. * It is hinted that Zach may have a crush on Donita. * In "Hammerheads," his favorite sweets are black and white cookies. * Zach is the only villain whose name is not an alliteration, "'Z'achary 'V'armitech. * He is also the only villain who has been miniaturized. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Devious villains Category:Inventors Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant characters Category:Stubborn characters Category:Males Category:Cheaters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Humans Category:Arch rivals Category:Cheap cowards Category:Rich characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadistic characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Show Off Category:Vermiphobia Category:Sore Losers Category:Cynophobia Category:Main Antagonist Category:Time Travellers Category:Wild Kratts Characters Category:Agrizoophobic Category:Intelligent characters Category:Achluophobic Category:Idiots Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Psychopaths Category:Leaders Category:Thieves Category:Delusional Category:Comic Relief Category:Evil Creator Category:Diesel 10's recruits